Aralieass Felix Delamond
Sir Aralieass Felix Delamond is a man of Stromic Origin. He currently serves in His Royal Majesty, King Anduin of the House Wrynn's, Royal Army. More directly, Aralieass serves under the command of Duke Maxen Montclair's First Regiment, Elwynn Brigade. Primarily, this Sir Knight operates in the capacity of a Knight-Lieutenant, and member to the Westridge chapter of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Description ----At first glance Aralieass could be seen as a tall imposing gentleman(He is around 6'3). His posture was perfect, and his bearing ever vigilant. A look of majesty was about this man. Though, if your gaze were to linger upon him, you would notice the kind and welcoming visage of a well-traveled human. Under those calm cheery brown eyes was a smile that could warm the heart of the Lich King himself. Oh what a smile he has, everything about it, from corner to corner, explained his kind nature. Even though he did not appear to be some dashing prince, he defiantly had handsome features. Atop his head, a strong chin held high, could be seen well-kept hazel colored hair. Clean in the back, a hair line parted in the middle, his youthful hair was combed to both sides of his head. To match this was a gentleman's facial hair, mutton chops cascading from the sides of his face, and a well maintained mustache to bridge the two from under his nose. If ever one were to gaze upon this man, whilst he remained shirtless, a plethora of scars could be seen. From his Left shoulder, cascading down to his right hip, could be spied puncture wounds. The eight, two inch in diameter wounds, were laid in a crescent line. The same pattern could be seen on his back, only the wounds appeared smaller and more numerous. In his right shoulder, adjacent to his clavicle, lay a wide stab wound, gruesome in appearance. Across his arms were a number of scarred cuts, deep enough to leave their mark. Armor Aralieass had come from money; anyone who knew him would know this. Despite that fact, he was rarely seen in fine threads, and he quite liked it this way. He was not one to advertise his wealth after all. When this man was on duty, he remained enlisted in the Stormwind Royal Army, he could be seen in fine silver colored metal plates, his shoulder plates a rich blue. He prided himself on how well he maintained his armor, a trait he picked up from his father no doubt. Upon his chest, once could be seen the colors of a Stormwind enlisted man, now replaced by that of a Knighted officer. A gleaming insignia of a Knight Lieutenant is stitched to the shoulder, hidden by his cloak. Atop his head could be seen a distinctive Stormwind Barbute, mostly known for its cascading blue plume. Swaying behind him could sometimes be seen a royal blue cloak, an optional piece for his uniform. Rarely, he might be seen in the plate-mail of his father, a once renowned Knight of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. They were expertly crafted by some of the finest blacksmiths in the Third Age of Man, before the First War. The Arathorian people prided themselves on the craft of weapons and armor. Arms On his back could be seen the mighty blade "Longshear," honored sword of the House Ke'tar. It twas' an impressive weapon too behold, blue leather wrapped about its hilt, a gleaming silver pommel. It was as sharp as it was imposingly large, truly a sight to behold. If you were to merely inspect the blade you would see that it was a two handed long sword. For some men it would be considered to be of ridiculous size, but for the tall bear of a man that Aralieass is, the blade is of perfect proportion. =History= ---- WIP Youth (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Footmen Category:The Fighting Fifth